


Big Princess 6

by J13579



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Every Halloween, one of the nerd crew gets to pick out what the crew will wear for the occasion. This year it’s Honey’s turn.





	Big Princess 6

“No. Just no.” 

All Honey did in response to Hiro’s complaint was to give him a smile that showed she couldn’t be more pleased if she tried. 

“I don’t know, Hiro. I think you look adorable. I knew Snow White would be the perfect costume for you.” 

And it was. Hiro had to admit that Honey put a lot of work to make his costume look authentic. The dress consists of a dark blue bodice with a high white collar, the short puffy sleeves were a lighter blue color with bits of red cloth poking out of it. The bright, yellow ankle-length skirt had a white petticoat on it, making the young boy feel rather girlish. His shoes were tan pumps decorated with bright yellow bows. Covering his spiky hair was a black-haired wig with a red bow tied on it, completing the look. 

“Okay, I want you to sit down so I can work on your makeup.” 

Hiro sighed as he grabbed the nearest chair and sat down. 

“Nope!” Honey quickly grabbed Hiro by the arm and dragged him out of the chair. 

“What did you do that for?” 

“You can’t sit down like that. You’ll wrinkle your dress.” Honey criticized Hiro’s deportment. “You have to smooth your skirt from behind whenever you sit down. Try again.” 

Hiro rolled his eyes as he did what Honey said. Smoothing his sunny yellow skirt as he sat down on the chair.

“Perfect,” Honey brought out her makeup bag, a huge thing in an extremely bright shade of pink. “Now, time for a little makeover.” 

She first took out a tube of red lipstick. “Lips red as the rose.” She ran the cosmetic over Hiro’s lips, rolling it across until it was even. 

“Please bite down.” Honey had Hiro bite down a piece of tissue to remove the excess lipstick; a perfect imprint of his now red lips were left on it. 

“Now a little blush.” 

As Honey was doing his cheeks, Hiro pondered over how he ended up in this situation in the first place and it was then he remembered. Back when Tadashi was alive, the Nerd Crew agreed that every Halloween, they’ll take turns deciding who gets to pick out what they will wear for the holiday. With Fred, it’s Marvel heroes. With Gogo, it’s famous race car drivers. When Tadashi died, the tradition still continued, just with Hiro taking his place. However, this year is Honey’s turn and her theme is Disney Princesses.

Hiro couldn’t help but ask the question, “Why do I have to be Snow White for Halloween? Couldn’t I have at least dressed as Mulan? She’s a Disney Princess too.” 

“Gogo’s going to be Mulan. Besides, you make a better Snow White, especially since you’re so young. Now hold still, I need to do your eyelashes.” 

Hiro reluctantly complied, allowing Honey to roll a tube of mascara over his eyelashes, making them dark and thick.

“And… done!” She turned the chair towards the mirror, allowing Hiro to take a look at himself. He gasped as he saw how girly he looked with his dress, wig and makeup. While still recognizable to his friends and family, Hiro knew that anyone who never met him would just mistake him for an ordinary girl who wanted to be Snow White tonight. 

“Doubt you could even recognize yourself, huh?” Honey was gleeful at the work she has done. She made sure that everything was perfect; the costume, the wig, makeup. If there’s one thing that Hiro could Honey credit for, it’s that she can go the extra mile when it comes to detail. 

“Alright, let’s show everyone.” Hiro sighed as he reluctantly followed Honey downstairs. 

* * *

“Looking good, Hiro!”

Hiro blushed at the compliment as he walked downstairs, making sure not to trip on his skirt.

He stared at Fred who gave him that compliment. Much to the teenager’s surprise, none of the members were laughing at him or even snickering at him. It was kind of a relief to the boy.

Of course, Honey had to continue with costumes and she knew who she should pick next.

“Alright, come on Gogo! You’re next!”

* * *

Two hours later, everybody was all dressed up with each of the group going down dressed as a different Disney Princess. 

Gogo was the first one to go down and her attire made Hiro doubt that dressing as Mulan really would’ve been better than Snow White. He was expecting Gogo to wear Mulan’s warrior outfit from when she was pretending to be Ping, but she was instead in Mulan’s matchmaker outfit. She was wearing a pink hanfu that went down to her feet. Her face was covered in makeup like a geisha with white makeup, red lipstick and blue eyeshadow. She was also wearing a wig that was tied up in a bun. 

Wasabi was up next with him being dressed as Tiana. Out of all of them, he was the least convincing which everyone expected with his more muscular body. Honey decided to go with some creative liberties with the outfit to make up for his lack of womanly features by adding sleeves and a top to the dress.

Fred was third with him as Belle. While not as bad as Wasabi, Honey also took some creative liberties with Belle’s dress to help accommodate for his lack of breasts with sleeves and a top. 

Last but not least was Honey and she was the most beautiful of them all as Cinderella. Her sparkly silvery-blue dress worked well with allowing her natural beauty to shine through. Her hair was tied up in an updo just like Cinderella’s.

The only one who wasn’t dressed up for the occasion was Baymax as it could compromise his ability to be a healthcare companion. Hiro somewhat envied his situation but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. But there was a question that he needed to ask Honey. 

“Okay, now that we’re all in our costumes, what are we supposed to do next? I doubt we’re going to spend the holiday sitting around like this.” 

“Of course not,” Honey said. “We’ll just walk around the area, see the sights and we’ll go to SFIT for the Halloween party. Maybe we can find your prince while we’re at it, Hiro.”

Hiro could only roll his eyes as Honey giggled her way out the door, his three costumed friends following suit. He was the last to make his way outside, his skirt swishing against his shaven legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to publish this last year, but I didn't think it was good enough at the time so I put it on the backburner.


End file.
